


The Waiter

by KedleyMedley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Im sorry if this is bad, M/M, My First Fanfic, Waiter Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedleyMedley/pseuds/KedleyMedley
Summary: Lance gets stood upGood thing his waiter is really cute.





	The Waiter

Lance checked his phone for the umpteenth time tonight.

Still no text back. He doesn’t know what he expected.

With a sigh he raised his arm, attempting to gain the attention from his waiter.

What did he do wrong? Did he come across too strong?

_' I guess that the pick-up line was a little overkill…'_

Lance thought dejectedly as his waiter returned to his table.

“Yes, sir?” The Waiter asked.

Lance spared a glance up before continuing to stare at his plate, blinking slowly 

“Um, I’d like my bill now?”

“Right away, sir.”

The waiter strode off in the direction of the kitchen quickly and Lance's shoulders slumped. He glared hard at his hands, fiddling with his ring. A nervous habit he picked up in college.

This was the second girl that stood him up this month. 

He grimaced when his ring dug into his skin a tad too hard.

Maybe he had cooties.

“Sir?”

Lance looked up to face an absolute angel.

A man around his age stood in front of Lance, nervously clutching the bill close to his chest. He had milky white unblemished skin, long black hair shaped his face perfectly. Full pink lips pulled down into a scowl, endearingly. And his eyes...

_Oh God_

His eyes were a deep violet, at first glance appeared to be a grey-blue till the light hit them. His eyelashes long and dark, framing his beautiful big eyes. Lance struggled to pull his eyes away.

“Sir?”

Lance startled, his lizard brain returning to him suddenly. The waiter flushed from the obvious inspection.

Cute.

“Erm, Sorry,”

Lance swallowed hard

“What?”

“Your bill.” The waiter placed the bill onto the table in front of Lance.

Oh. Right

“Thanks,” Lance mumbled, face and ears beginning to burn.

“I guess I’ll just, um...pay?”

Why did that come out as a question?

“Of course, sir?”

Lance smiled curtly at the angel before handing him his card. The waiter nodded and excused himself once more.

Holy shit, his ass.

Lance buried his face in his hands, face red. 

What the hell was wrong with him?

Maybe he did have cooties…what did cooties do again?

Before Lance could begin to spiral the waiter returned with his card and Lance felt panic bubble up inside him as the angel turned away from him. Lance would probably never see this man again, this restaurant was really expensive…

He clenched and unclenched his hands before steeling his resolve, determined.

“What time do you get off your shift?”

The waiter spun around to give Lance a bewildered look.

“Excuse me?”

Great job, Lance. You freaked him out.

“Sorry, sorry,”

Lance could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

“I just...um, what’s your name?”

_What the fuck, Lance? He has a NAMETAG!_

“Keith.”

The waiter, Keith, still looked confused but gave Lance a small smile. God, he was so cute.

“Cool, I’m Lance.”

“Okay?”

Shit, reel it back in, Lance.

Lance gathered his things and stood, Keith took a few steps back since he was so close to the table.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your work, I’ll go.”

Lance gave Keith a sheepish smile and took a few steps towards the exit.

“Ten.”

Lance swiveled around so fast his vision swum for a second.

“What?”

Keith blushed and wrung his hands

“I get off at ten,” he said, sheepish

Lance grinned.

“Sweet, okay yeah. Great.”

“Great.” Keith gave a private smile.

“I’ll see you then.” Lance couldn’t stop smiling.

Keith giggled.

“Okay.”

“Bye Keith.” Lance’s smile widened.

“Bye, Lance.” Keith gave him a soft look.

Lance turned around and practically skipped out of the restaurant to his car. Maybe tonight wasn’t so bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Then they went on a date and lived happily ever after.
> 
> ***
> 
> Sorry, this is my first fanfic. I hope I did well. I take constructive criticism.


End file.
